To Burn Your Own Flame
by BlazedStorm
Summary: Blaze, an Arcanine that has battled through his tragic life alone, has been abandoned on a distant island for eight years. But when a natural disaster strikes, will he finally be freed from his imprisonment, out to seek the ones he loved and wreak havoc to those who shattered his soul? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Game Freak does. **

**Well, whilst I have a couple of weeks before the next school year start; I'll get this story started. I have already planned out most of the storyline, so I'm hoping to get this finished and not leave it abandoned. So, on with the first chapter I suppose.**

**~ooo~**

**Chapter 1: An Eight Year Slumber**

The morning light slowly stalked the darkness further into the cave, forcing the shadows to cling onto the rocky walls in an attempt to hide from its bright opposite. With it came a lingering chill that breezed its way through the damp cave, repelling the heat from its home. Although the light couldn't truly penetrate the darkness deep within the cave, the icy chill did, slowly sweeping its way through every nook and crack it could find in the crevice – eradicating the warmth within. As minutes passed, it lured itself into a rather small but cosy cavern and found me, helpless at its cruel desire. As the devilish breeze met my face, I was forced to awaken.

My eyes slowly opened. I observed my surroundings with a complete lack of detail. I was in a cave. Still bound in this prison I had been forced to live in. Without hesitation I closed my eyes again, hoping I would wake up to the sound of my Trainer, Dylan, just once more. Nothing. As I opened my eyes again, I found myself remaining in this lonely cave. Just like it has been for the past 8 years. Eight years without love. Eight years without hope. Eight years without a life. In a week I'll be celebrating my 16th birthday, alone. Just like my 10th and my 12th….

Well, I suppose it wasn't all bad. Atleast I, like many others in this situation would have by now, haven't gone completely crazy. Not completely. I may have developed a slightly serious mental condition over the years, but that's what would be expected of an innocent Pokemon who had gone through such an unfair life. Like many stories, mine can be condensed into a few many of words. My life in simplicity: Stolen, Sold, Hurt, Loved, Abandoned, Taken, Abused, Abandoned, Loved, Saved, Hope, Abandoned, and now…well Dead I suppose. What's the point in living when you're just a young Arcanine stranded in the middle of nowhere, with a family of Smeargles who despise you and a whole ocean surrounding the small island you call 'home'? I'm yet to find one. I've tried escaping. I've tried calling for help. I've tried to live with it; but it's a hopeless battle and it always will be.

With my stomach groaning and pestering for food, I decided it best to go forage what berries I could. Before I stood, I let out a long awaited yawn and quick stretch. Once my body was satisfied with its daily awakening, I began my venture into the light. As I stayed inside my den the previous day, it took my eyes quite a while to adjust to the light of the sun that was beaming down on me. When my eyes were ready to open, I glanced around my surroundings. A few trees here and there, and in the distance was a small – and I mean small – forest where the Smeargles live. I thought for a moment about the Smeargles. When the abusive trainer Kyle first dumped me here, the monkeys were extremely kind and caring. They fed me, gave me the cave as shelter and loved me like their own.

Then I found a fire stone, and all that changed.

Now, they fear me I'm a savage beast. I didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to help them like they had helped me. Of course, why would someone trust me? I'm just used and thrown out like an old…old… I sighed mentally. I don't know anymore. I just don't know. I've been so caught up in emotions for the past few years that I don't know how I feel anymore. Angry, scared, sad? Then something clicked in my mind.

_Kill them._

I felt emotionless to the statement. There was nothing stopping me. I could kill them in a matter of seconds. But that won't prove anything; it won't help get me out of this nightmare. All it would do is shut up my digestive system for a week or two. Now that I thought about it, there was probably nothing negative about it. I've suffered, so why can't they?

No. Killing them would only destroy what morality I had left. Then I would truly lose it, and then I'd be lost to the unknown forever. I had to keep going, even if it led me nowhere.

My thoughts were interrupted by the growling of my stomach once more. In defeat, I strolled over to the berry bushes I preserved just outside the cave. Although I tried my best to keep as many as possible for the future, my hunger got the best of me. Grabbing 2 rather small but juicy Oran berries, I fulfilled my needs. Content with my larger than usual breakfast, I headed over to the coast. It was a place I liked to go, just to watch the ocean rage war against itself. Every wave that ferociously ripped up the calmness of the water amused me. There wasn't really anything there of interest, but to me that was a couple of hours on holiday. As I sat close to the water's edge, I couldn't help but allow a flow of memories to flood my mind. I tried to think of the best days of my life, but every time those images flashed before me, reality repelled them, usually in the form of a screeching Wingull flying by or the crash of a nearby wave. But this time, I managed to reel in that fateful day.

~ooo~

"Want to go train Blaze?" A familiar voice rang out. I looked up to see Dylan standing in the doorway of the Pokemon Centre we were staying at. Wagging my tail contently, I nodded in approval. I always loved to train with Dylan. It was the pride of winning, seeing his face light up in delight that really warmed my heart. Unlike other trainers, he had chosen me instead of a starter. When I was just an egg, I was taken into a black market. After hatching, they were disappointed to get just a Growlithe, so they left me alone in an alleyway. Being a newborn, I knew nothing and was scared. Scared out of my wits. I cried for help, but every unwilling face that passed ignored my pleads. Then, Dylan came. He saw the state I was in, and as I looked to the floor in shame, he picked me up. With my heart racing with overwhelming joy, I smiled truly for the first time in my life.

A few years on and we were best buddies. He had a few other Pokemon, like Terrice the Sudowoodo, Sparky the Mareep and Luna the Vulpix. But I was his first and favourite. That was until something I could never apprehend happened.

As we exited the Pokemon Centre in EcruteakCity, where Dylan and I lived, we began training in a small area behind the BellTower. It was a place we frequently trained, as there were many Pokemon there to battle. With it being practically in the city, we never had to worry about finding a Pokemon centre or stocking up on supplies, so it was always a careless few hours. We were training to take on Morty, the town's gym leader, and I didn't want to disappoint Dylan, so I made sure to push myself beyond my limits. As I was battling a Ratatice that day, I learned Flamethrower. It was a great achievement for both me and Dylan, until the Ratatice dodged it and I accidentally set the wood of the BellTower on fire. Frantically, I and Dylan tried to but the fire out before it spread, but thankfully a water gun from a powerful Squirtle did the job for us. When we turned to see who had helped correct my error, we met an angry man. He seemed to work in the BellTower, as he ushered Dylan through the back entrance and told me to wait outside. Being obedient as I was, I listened.

10 Minutes passed, then 30…an hour felt like an eternity. It began to rain by then, so I tried my best to stay dry under what little shelter the Tower offered. Two hours went by, then three, four, five. I was about to give up hope when he came out, tears streaming down his face. He looked to me and smiled bleakly before picking me up and running off. I swear I could have heard a screech and the flap of wings echo through the night sky, but I didn't dare look back. Dylan carried on running and running, not seeming to care where he went as long as it was far away from where he had been. Eventually, he put me down on a roadside. It was a route of some sort, but I never really found out what Route it was. He stared into my eyes, which were now becoming as teary as his. After giving me a really tight hug, I begged him to tell me what was going on. But he just continued to look at me, his heart breaking with every second.

"I'm sorry, b-but…I-I…I have to…f-…for your o-own g-good…I'm sorry B-b Blaze, I'll….I'll never forget you."

And those words broke my heart more than him running off in the distance, leaving me alone…abandoned with no home left to go to. A furious sea of emotions swept over me, as if the ocean itself had placed my soul at the bottom of its depths.

~ooo~

A tear slowly slid down my face as I snapped back into reality, back into the Island where I am still, no matter how many painful memories I can pull from deep inside my heart, trapped forever. The tear gradually dragged itself to the bottom of my muzzle before dropping into the calm ocean before me. The water rippled slightly, before the tide dragged it out, bringing back another load of water. I stared at my reflection for the few moments I had. Why had Dylan left me? Why did he do it if he was he so upset about what he did? Why?

That's all my mind could muster; a bundle of questions that would never be answered unless a miracle struck down from the heavens by Arceus. Why?

I stared at myself through the water, the scars evident and still showing no signs of fading. Those were the marking I bore that expressed my time with Kyle. Kyle. Even that name alone makes me want to tear him limb from limb and throw the remains into the farthest ocean! Him and his coward of a Houndoom Brakken. I closed my eyes, letting my rage form the memory of his arrival…

~ooo~

As I sat on the roadside, seeping in tears at the sudden betrayal of my trainer, a van pulled up. It bore the letters TR, though I still to this day not know what they stood for. When the man came out of the front, I stared into his eyes. I searched them carefully, but I did not see the same as when I first saw Dylan. When the man picked me up with his cold hands, I did not feel the same warmth as five years ago. And when he put me in the back of the van, I did not feel the security I did when I had finally been freed from that alleyway. I pondered on what would become of my future, of what this man might do, but I immediately cast away those thoughts. _He had rescued me, I am in safe hands. _Oh how I was wrong.

Kyle was the man's name, a name I shall never forget. What came of the next 3 years? Abuse. All because I didn't do the crimes he asked me to. I was no criminal, I was no thief. I disobeyed his ghastly commands, and he repaid me with scars. And what did he do in the end? One night, whilst I was getting the sleep I deserved, he tied me up put me on a boat. He sailed out to the furthest island there was and dumped me. _Dumped me_. Left me for dead and didn't care about it. And eight years have passed without a soul to rescue me from confinement.

~ooo~

I've had a horrible life thanks to him. I'm a forgiving Pokemon, but his soul shall never be freed of guilt and shame. He has imprisoned my flame with iron bars, and when I pass from this world, he will come to realise that iron melts; my flame will do much more.

After all, he is the reason my mind has fragmented. If I wouldn't have been dumped in this hellhole, I would have never developed my personality disorders. I'm not _insane._ I am no barbaric monster, but they are. I've learnt to control them in hopes that I might return to life, but now I don't really see the point. The calm ocean can do that job for me. It helps to watch the waves that gingerly make their way towards land. It relaxes me, sometimes lulls me into sleep. Atleast in my dreams I am free, whether it be real or not. To me, being asleep is my reality, and reality my nightmare. Admittedly, it's hard to think of such a thing. To me, it's easy. To me, it's life.

Of course whilst I have been here, I have learnt a lot about the small things. Things you wouldn't learn without sitting down and observing something for hours on end, such as: How oxygen is actually blue, and how water isn't technically colourless; the hydrogen that makes it is. Okay, things like may not help me escape this island, but atleast I'm making something of what I have, right? Well atleast I hope I am. Sometimes I think I'm missing something. Some big piece of a puzzle that's so obvious it's invisible. It just pecks at the back of my head constantly like a child begging for food.

My thoughts were interrupted however by the screech of the Wingull from before, its scream penetrating my sensitive ears. As I opened my ears, my mind entered the real world again. Oh how sometimes I wished I would never have to do that. But if I gave up now, who was to punish Kyle for what he did? To be honest, that's the only reason I'm still kicking I suppose. That and…well Luna. She was the one I loved, that beautiful Vulpix with the heart of Gold. I wonder how she is right now…I wonder how they all are.

The screech made my ears prick up. A number of Wingull were flying off now in some sort of frantic rush. It was odd to see so many at once. They were too far up for me to understand what they were saying, but their actions seemed to tell me something was wrong. As long as it didn't affect me, I couldn't care less. I watched as the group abruptly flew off into the distance, leaving me alone to think of my past mistakes.

Sometimes I wish I had never learned flamethrower. If I hadn't of set the tower on fire then I might still be with Dylan, with Luna, fighting the Pokemon Leagues and travelling to other regions. Now that could never happen. I wish I knew why he left me, why he was so unwilling to do so, yet he did. Why? I hadn't done anything wrong to him, did I? I wish I knew what happened inside the BellTower. Why he was inside there for hours. Why I was here. But those are rhetorical questions now, never to be answered. What's the past is gone, whether it dwells deep inside you forever or not, you can't change it. It is done. Irreversible. Gone. Just like the innocent young Growlithe left behind…

Finally escaping my thoughts, I allowed myself to stand up. Walking slowly to kill the time, I headed back to the cave. It was just another day in my world. Excluding the Wingull I suppose, and the Dragonite flying ahead. Wait, Dragonite? I snapped my head up to the sky, watching as the beast sped through the skies and out of reach. No. No, I couldn't have just let that happen! _If I was just a second earlier I could have called for help! _Great! Just great. I had a chance and it just flew by…but I couldn't help let myself drift off into my own thoughts once more. Dragonites. Dylan loved them.

You see his favourite band is Imagine Dragonites, and mine too now that I think of it. We loved every song of theirs, each one brought emotion to our hearts – even if their stories didn't apply to us. Now that I think about it, the songs do have meaning to me now. My favourite one, Nothing Left To Say, it's quite coincidental how similar it is to my life here. Except of course, I haven't give up yet…with emphasis on the _yet_.

However, I was plunged back into reality yet again by the unusual sound of a crashing wave. It didn't seem like the ones I heard on a regular basis. It sounded…bigger. As I turned my body around to greet this mysterious noise, my eyes widened in horror. I couldn't move as tons of water raised high above the island in the form of an oceanic devil. I had never seen a Tsunami up close before, never wanted to for that matter, but I couldn't help but stare in awe and shock as the water dragged my body far out into sea, tumbling me around like a rag doll. I could hardly collect my thoughts as I was thrown further and further out into the unknown. I struggled to catch a breath as my head bobbed in and out of the furious waves. The tremendous current pulled me in without effort, and spat my body out like so.

I felt weak and hopeless, the life draining out of me. _This is it._ _This is the end. _Those were the only words that echoed through my numb mind. I'll be lost to the depths of the dark ocean soon, and I could do nothing to change my fate. But when I opened my eyes, ready to accept a new life, I saw something that gave me hope. The lights of a city, land, people, safety… All sorts of images flashed through my mind. In those few moments I had above water, I realised that I might have a chance. I realised that I was free. I realised that I had finally awoken from my Eight Year Slumber, even if it was only for a second before the ruins of a tree sent me back to sleep.

Back into the eternal darkness I still call home…

~ooo~

**Okay so there's the first chapter. I have planned this story out, so I can assure you that as the plot progresses, you will see more action along side mixed emotions and thoughts. I know it's a short chapter, but it's just a quick introduction to Blaze, whose life is about to change forever… dun dun dun! **

**Yeah, so I would appreciate it if you rate and Review! It really helps me to understand how to improve as a writer! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Cause

**Well, here is the next chapter. Thank you to all who left feedback! I really appreciate the time you take to review and PM, so thanks very much!**

**Just to clarify: I do not own Pokemon or Imagine Dragons. **

**~ooo~**

**Chapter 2: Lost Cause**

The breeze emitting from the open window cooled off my body and fur as I lay on the soft warm bed, exhausted. We had been training all day in our usual spot, but the Croconaw I had managed to take down drained all the energy from me. Dylan immediately said we should come home to rest, seen as though it was only a short walk's away. And now here I was, relaxing in the comfortable sheets of his bed whilst he talked to his mother over some matter. I waited patiently until Dylan came rushing into the room overwhelmed. He glanced over to me.

"You know it's getting late now Blaze. We should probably get some sleep." He said. I rose onto my feet when he said those words. Bedtime meant story time, which I looked forward to every day. I loved stories, and Dylan's were by far the best! My tail wagged wildly with excitement and my tongue lolled out childishly as he came towards me with my translation collar. As he clipped the device around my neck, I couldn't help but bark happily.

"Tell me a story about the Legendaries! Please, please, please Dill! Please!" I begged, feeling my exhaustion from before die down with every second that passed. I absolutely loved Legendary stories. They inspired me to be greater than I already am, to push and achieve potential. I dreamed of meeting one, becoming one, being _stronger_ than one.

Dylan chuckled at my request, sitting down on his bed and ushering me to come over. I lay down beside him, panting slightly from my over energetic reaction. "I knew you would say that!" He said, making me feel slightly silly. "Well, which story do you want me to tell?" He asked, leaving me pondering. There were so many to choose from, I could make a list to Sinnoh! But there was one I particularly cherished.

"Tell me about the Legendary Beasts and the BellTower!" I replied, my eyes lighting up when he accepted. Getting comfortable, I prepared for every word. As the story went on, I corrected him on the errors he made, and noted every bit of detail; the lightning that caused the fire, which was soon put out by heavy rain; the three beasts that perished in flames and were resurrected by the great Ho-Oh. Sometimes, I wished I could perish in a flame and become a legendary beast! But the more I thought about that, the more I realised that it was just silly! To do that, I would have to burn my own flame out- that sounded stupid and impossible. But as the story unravelled, I couldn't help but finish it off.

"And now Entei, Suicine and Raikou roam Johto, saving people from danger and making people stronger and being awesome and-."

"Haha, okay Blaze! Don't get too carried away!" Dylan said. I slumped onto the bed, letting out a huge yawn that I had postponed until now. "How about a quick song before we call it a day?" He asked, walking over to his CD player. I nodded in agreement as he selected an album. After putting the disc on shuffle, the song 'Lost Cause' came on. I looked towards Dylan as he climbed into the bed too.

"Do you think we will ever meet a legendary, Dylan?" I asked him, awaiting an answer. He used the remote to turn the music up a bit before speaking.

"Don't be silly Blaze…" Dylan said, dropping my mood to slight sadness. I groaned, resting my head on the mattress. "I'm talking to one right now."

Before I could even process his words a smile spread across my face. I jumped up to him, licking his cheek in happiness before getting comfortable and ready to sleep. "Goodnight Dylan, Love you!" I softly said, earning the same response. I closed my eyes, ready to let my dreams take me into the future. But when I opened them again, something wasn't right.

I frantically looked around the room. Dylan was gone, the door open. A voice echoed through my brain. _This isn't real. It isn't real. This isn't real. _What wasn't real? Where was Dylan?

My legs took off out the door and into the Hallway. Silence. Eerie silence drifted through the house. Wait, he must be outside! Yes! He didn't want to wake me up whilst he took a walk outside!

Again, I allowed my body to rush outside, only to see Dylan on the street crying. Worried, I walked over to him. "D-Dylan?" I nervously asked. However, when he turned around, my heart fell to my paws.

"I'm sorry, b-but…I-I…I have to…f-…for your o-own g-good…I'm sorry B-b Blaze, I'll….I'll never forget you."

_Wait…_

Before I could even react to the words, the song from before pierced my ears and seeped deep into my brain, crumpling the forest and the houses around me, transforming the landscape into a dark damp room.

_All this time that I have spent away…_

The room was ghastly, even without the red stains painting the floor. But ever since Kyle came, this was my room. My stains had joined the previous prisoners. But even in my confinement, I couldn't help but feel…weak. I had no energy to open my right eye, which had been bruised up to closure. But atleast I was in here, away from that monster and his devil. Atleast I hope I'm safe for the next few hours.

_Makes me think that I might be okay…_

And then my hopes were shattered when Kyle came in. His voice made me jumped, despite the lack of energy I had. "Get out you pathetic creature! I'll ask you one last time, get out their and do your job or I'll torture you for a week! Carry on and you'll be dead before you no it!" With his words, I forced myself out of the room.

_The kiss of death will have to wait…_

"ONE SIMPLE TASK!" The beast bellowed, forcing tears out of my eyes. What did they expect me to do? I couldn't accomplish the things they asked. I was only a child, as painful as it meant to say such a thing. But it was true. "You are a disgrace to your species! You are weak! Pathetic! Useless! You deserve to be trashed, you and that worthless Buneary! You can go back into confinement, no food, no water, a whole day in there LIKE YOU DESERVE!"

_My head is holding onto all those things you said…_

Whilst in the fouls of confinement, I couldn't help but think of Dylan. He would never treat me like this. He would be encouraging me to do the good. He would be making me stronger, not abusing me with words and fists! Oh, I miss him so much. I miss them all. If he was here, he would be teaching me how to stay strong, and push through hard times….not making them harder.

_You taught me to be strong and get through it…_

"This is your last chance to redeem yourself, pup. The job is half done, just finish the Buneary off. I'll make it easy…here is the knife." Brakken's voice boomed, silently sinking into my mind as he pushed the sharp blade towards me. The Buneary began to cry, and I could see in its eyes that it was as afraid as I was. I could do it. If I did it, this whole nightmare might go away. One slash of a knife. One kill. One second. All so easy…but it seemed too easy.

_The mist of darkness in my head…_

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. Tears now dripped from my eyes as well as the poor Buneary's. We were both thrown into confinement together, and told neither could come out until one was dead. Before the beast locked the door, he slipped in the same knife, laughing menacingly as he left us. I looked over to the Buneary. "W-what's you-r n-name?" I asked, trying to keep the tears from flooding. The Buneary looked up to meet my eyes, and I could see that its soul had been lost forever.

_No one said what's lost cannot be found…_

Vek told me his story, of how he wished to find a place of tranquillity, away from the hustle of the world we live in. But sadly, like me, he was captured by Kyle. It turns out that we had both disobeyed his orders, but Vek, on the brink of insanity, ended up killing a Caterpie for the monster's entertainment. He set out to find peace and ended up in a hellhole, no morality left to keep his soul alive.

_You are her to make it safe and sound…_

Hours went by. Hunger provoked many thoughts as I stared at the knife, glancing to Vek every now and then to make sure he wasn't watching. So easy…but there had to be an alternative. There always is a way out. I observed the room, noticing a ventilation shaft in the corner. It would be hard, but with enough effort Vek and I could make it through. We just needed to break the bars and we were free.

_Oh we could make it out alive…_

The bars would not break. No strength that I could muster could melt the iron. We were trapped until one of us fell. A day and a half went by, and I could no longer take it. I stared towards the knife, my eyes turning the darkest purple, eradicating the orange from them. I picked up the knife, dragging myself to Vek. He tried backing up to the wall, fear consuming his body. "Sssh." I consoled him. "I just want to paint a picture…"

_Fate…Hath its way when all that's learned is sin…_

I tried to rip the vent open as best as I could. The dead Buneary on the floor was mocking me, laughing at how I had been consumed by abuse, at how my mind was slowly dying with Vek's poison. I couldn't take it any more…please…just no more. Kyle came in with a pleasant smile on his face, which only turned to an angry frown when he looked at the walls. All over, painted in blood, were the words: 'TR will Burn'. I closed my eyes tight as I prepared myself for the hourly boot.

_Nothing really matters in the end…_

As my tied up and helpless body was pushed onto the boat and ready to be shipped off into the unknown, I couldn't help but think of Dylan. One last time, I wish he could comfort me one last time before I parted from the living world. I tried to console myself. I knew that out there somewhere, Dylan was with me. Not in physical form, but he will always be in my heart.

_As long, as you are with me friend…_

These Smeargle knew nothing. They don't know how I feel. They don't know what it means to lose everything you held dear. They knew nothing, no matter what they said…

_No one can understand me…_

If Dylan was here, he would know what to do. He could make me feel better.

_Like you can understand…No one can fill your shadow…Cause you were all I am…._

I looked at my reflection in the water. What is an Arcanine without a soul? I sighed at the thought. I don't know anymore. Six years I've been on this island. If I carried on like this, I'd end up mad like the other fragments of my brain. Aquas would try to swim to this 'Goddess of the Sea' he kept blabbing on again. Volt would stare at the sky for too long and end up leaving me to starve to death. Sirus would find something sharp and try to paint a picture with the Smeargles.

_I'll dig my shallow grave… cause it's not me you'll save…_

If Chucky took over my brain then I'd die of laughter. Hunt would track down a leaf with clear precision and wear my body to dehydration. And then there was one more, one I never had a memory of. But I feared it, I feared myself. I was afraid that this unknown part of me would burn the world and me with it.

_Cause I'm a lost cause…I'm a lost cause…A lost, lost cause…_

**~ooo~**

Pain pierced through my side as I allowed myself to open my eyes. I was panting heavily, trying to decide whether I was in reality or still in my own world. I took a deep breath in and collected my thoughts before sighing. It was just a dream; a nightmare. That is all it was and all it ever will be, hopefully. Although I had to admit, it was like my memories had been fused together and told like a bedtime story. It just didn't feel like a dream. It felt more like the past, my whole life condensed into a relevant song.

When I tried to stand, I was put back down by the screeching pain in my side. Glancing at the source, I observed the sharp thick piece of bark ledged into my body. Then the images of the previous events flashed into my mind. Realising what had happened, I looked around at where I was. What I seen boosted my mood and gave me hope. I didn't know where I was, and that could only mean one thing: I'm free.

In a desperate rush I jumped up to my feet, ignoring the pain. I looked around and observed the details. I was on a beach, which would suggest I was washed here from the Tsunami. There was a forest ahead of me, shaded from the moonlight. In the distance I could see lights, most likely a town. If I was lucky, I could probably find some help there. A Pokemon Centre would be great, but that's hoping for too much. Either way, I had a destination. All I needed now was a route, which would mean going through the forest.

Trapped in my own thoughts I had somewhat forgot about my injury, which was now screaming for attention. I lifted my front paw to take a closer look. The fur around the wood was stained red whilst blood slowly seeped from the wound. I reached my raised paw to grab it, but decided not to pull. It seemed that the wood was the only thing keeping the blood inside me. I certainly didn't wish to let it all out, not when I was a step closer back to the life I loved.

Pushing myself, I took a few steps forward. I winced at the pain, but it seemed that it only shot at my side if I travelled too fast. Once I had found a comfortable walking pattern, I began the long walk ahead. Every step I took seemed to send my nerves into oblivion. Every breath I took seemed to burn my lungs. Everything seemed to…hurt.

As I neared the forest, silence provoked my ears. The gloomy trees peered over me, the leaves breezing eerily in the midnight wind. If I wasn't used to it then I'd probably be scared right now. Nevertheless, I was going in.

Nothing had happened now for ten minutes. Not a crumple of a leaf or the snap of a twig behind me. It was as if no one lived here, yet I knew for a fact that it couldn't be true. Maybe the Pokemon that inhabit this forest are just sleeping. There's no harm there, right? All I could do now is make it to the town in time. If I didn't encounter anyone along the way, that's a positive ray of luck for me.

I was again lost in my own thoughts, so much so that I walked right into something. I was ready to unleash a fury of flames onto the object, but when I looked up I was glad I didn't. A Feraligatr stood in front of me, a mixture of anger and sympathy in its eyes. As the water type glance from me to my wound, voices littered my head.

_Kill it. Rip out the wood and tear out its heart…_

_No, that would anger the water goddess! She won't be happy, you can't do that…_

_But what if I painted a picture for the water goddess? A memoriam in blood… _

Whilst the voices choked my own thoughts, the Feraligatr broke the silence. "You okay?" He said. I could tell from the way his eyes shifted that he found my injury rather disturbing, yet all he could say was 'You okay?' Now I was considering killing the guy. Its like no one has sympathy these days, no one ever seems to understand. I was about to growl, to lunge, to swipe my claws across his eyes…

"I know someone who can fix you up. It's not far from here, and it's safer than going to town. I'll carry you there if you need to."

I looked into his eyes. He looked like he was telling the truth, but I've thought that many times in my life. That's one of the biggest problems of being extremely loyal. You fall for lies too easily. This guy had a huge advantage over me, but if he was telling the truth then had no other choice to make. I'd bleed out soon; either way was a life or death situation. The Feraligatr was looking around impatiently.

"Okay then…thanks." I managed to mumble out, rather ashamed that I had placed trust in a complete stranger. The Feraligatr smiled menacingly, taking a step forward. I immediately realised what I had done. I realised how stupid I had been. Fear slowly crept up to my head. Sometimes, I wish I did listen to those voices, especially when they knew what was right.

I had made a terrible mistake, and the Pokemon's Hydro pump made sure I knew it…

**~ooo~**

When my eyes opened I was in a cave. Even I couldn't understand how much I hated to wake up in a cave. There was something else though. Something was missing. I looked down to see that my wound was bandaged up, the white thick cotton turning a dark red. When I remembered the previous event, I searched the cave for that _b******. _

If he shown his face, I would burn it and claw at it so much that not even the bone of his skull will remain. My anger was fed when the blue devil came in. _Now, while you have the chance…_

This time, I listened. I gave in to the temptation and rose to my feet. With a furious growl and a blare of my teeth, I pounced. Luckily for me I took the Feraligatr by surprise, pinning him to the floor and staring into his soul. I saw the fear in his eyes. Fear…the greatest medicine to feed upon. It made me warm inside knowing that I held his life in my paws, knowing that at anytime I can bring out the claws.

However, like I always seem to do, my thoughts trailed me off into my own world. I didn't even notice the orange blur that had knocked me onto the ground, pinning me down. Great. Not only do I feel like an idiot now, but I'm probably going to die because of it too. No, they won't make it quick. I've had too much experience with torture to know that slow and steady brings more pleasure and pain. But that didn't exactly make me feel any better.

"Calm down…" A voice said, soothing me and forcing my body to stop its useless struggle. When its paws left my chest, I opened my eyes to see an Arcanine much bigger than I. "You might feel angry right now, but I couldn't dislodge that wood if you were awake."

Now those words just made me feel guilty. It gave me another reason why I should never trust these voices. Every time they take over, something bad happens. I do something stupid and regret it afterwards. "Thank you." I managed to say. What do you expect? I'm not one to speak to others, but I just had to ask him a question.

"Can you help me?"

He looked at me puzzled at first. Then he came to understand my words. "No. I cannot." He said. It made me feel distraught. I was still alone in my fight. No one will help me. No one will ever understand. I shut my eyes, concealing the tears that built up behind the eyelids. My eyelids. Or were they mine?

It was a sudden thought that sprang to mind. What if I was not I? What if these thoughts conjuring in my brain were one of those crazy personalities I had been subject to since Kyle's Abuse? What if I was not the original owner of this brain, but instead Volt or Aquas were. I don't even know why I thought of such a thing, but it seemed appropriate. As if something was forcing the thoughts in my head. The Arcanine, who I knew could tell of my sorrow, walked over to me. I could not see him, but I could feel his breath on my fur. I could tell that he was taller, that he was the superior here and I was just the pawn. I hated that feeling. I just wanted to be noticed sometimes. I wanted to be loved like I used to. I wanted to share my feelings with others. I kept my eyes closed…and then they snapped open.

"…But Entei can."

**~ooo~**

**Okay, so there's Chapter 2. It's more of a story telling chapter, with a different approach on how Blaze's Dream was shown. Throughout the dream, I wanted to explain the fact that a relevant song was playing in the background, mocking Blaze as he journeyed through his mind. The song was 'Lost Cause' By Imagine Dragons, great song. I do not own it or the lyrics, just to be safe! Also, thank you to all who have reviewed. Really appreciate the feedback!**


End file.
